


Change of Mind

by isisisatis



Series: Dulann/David Verse [3]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Babylon 5: Legend of the Rangers
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Frottage, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Sequel to "Evening Events"





	

 

Change of Mind  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

About three weeks had passed since their first kiss in the snowy night on Minbar and they were back on the Liandra. It hadn't been as difficult to stay professional during shifts as he had believed. Probably because there never had been strict commanding structures among his bridge crew, especially between him and those he had already known from before.

Yeah, three long weeks with busy schedules, late nights and even earlier mornings. At least near constant exhaustion had curbed any desire he might have experienced at the sight of his wonderful, delectable, sexy, patient, kissable...

Ungentle, David was brought back into reality by a kick to his shin. His own dreamy smile was met by a well-known smirk lurking in equally well-known eyes when he looked up.

Right, yes. Still on shift; pay attention. Or at least appear to be alert and capable. No more daydreaming. He gazed at the clock. And sighed. It was only five minutes later than the last time he had looked. Which meant only five minutes less until he was off duty, which meant he still had thirty-eight minutes left. Gosh, he was bored.

As exciting as their last mission had been, as boring were three days of hyperspace travel to their new destination. Sullenly he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, which was marginally less unexciting than his computer display: there were still soot smudges to admire and shapes to be found in their patterns. Like, when he swivelled his chair slightly to the right, this looked like a giraffe.. he let his gaze wander....smudge, smudge, smudge...hehe, um, yeah, niiiiice...starfish. Maybe he'd also find a lizard to go with it? Or a snake?

David straightened from his rather slumped position and grinned at Dulann. Yup, the Minbari had caught his train of thoughts and was desperately suppressing a chuckle.

Hm. There was a possibility to spend his time on the bridge less mentally frustrated. He could tease Dulann! If the other let him, that was. He could pretend that he'd been practicing to actively send messages for Dulann to receive telepathically as they had been for some time by now. Dulann had suggested it after the 'leaking' incident during certain activities, stating that it might prove valuable on missions once it worked reliable. The only drawback, he also had to learn how to prevent and block this kind of unconscious leaking. Neither had proven to be very pleasant for his brain and he could identify with Dulann's occasional headaches

Unfortunately, his devious plan went out the airlock, when Na'Feel stormed on the bridge.

Or rather, she tried and almost collided with the only half opening door. It seemed, they still hadn't found out how to solve that inconvenience. But since it was no real problem to get through the gap it wasn't a top priority to fix it. And it was almost worth that he occasionally forgot it himself when he saw the Narn hiss and growl at the 'thrice bedamned, sneaky maw of a Centauri produced monstrosity'.

"Captain..."

As always, the female Narn was composed - her hands clasped behind her back - as soon as she addressed him.

"What is it, Na'Feel?"

"I managed to bring the pressure of the cooling system down to a reasonable level. The engines will be again at 100 per cent once we leave hyperspace. The energy levels will be sufficient to support about 78 per cent of normal board functions. There will only be restrictions to the lighting and heating in seldom used decks and we will also reduce the heating to 17 °C in the quarters. Bridge, common room and engineering are kept at the usual temperatures. - If that meets your approval, Sir."

"Thank you for your report. When will we get the energy back to normal levels?"

"Captain," Na'Feel gave up her military stance and brought her clawed hands to the front, half begging, half in restraint and aggressive impatience. "I already asked you to either buy or trade for replacement parts to get the ship back into perfect condition."

"I'm sorry Na'Feel, but we have a tight schedule to keep. Since our velocity and survival is in no means limited to critical levels, the spare parts have to wait. Can't you patch together something in the meantime?"

"Patch together?! Captain! One can't just 'patch together' a substitute for interlinking, nonconducting Narr-crystals."

David still didn't know what they needed those crystals for. He had forgotten to ask. Since the technology of the Liandra was hopelessly antiquated, he was more than glad to leave the technical aspects to somebody more competent. It had proven fortunate to have Na'Feel join his crew. So far the Narn had managed to hold their 25 year old girl together quite well.

"Captain, we really need those repairs done rather sooner than later. If the energy levels drop much more, the weapon systems will lack severely in efficiency," Sarah suddenly chimed in.

"And you didn't think it necessary to tell me that tiny fact earlier?"

"So far there is no problem with the weapon system. Reaction time is diminished only by 0.01s. Which means the limiting factor is still the user's nervous system."

"How much worse can it get until critical?"

"0.05 is still fine but anything slower and I guarantee for nothing."

"It hadn't become a security issue until another three of the crystals failed this afternoon. That's why I was informing you just now. It wasn't urgent before," Na'Feel added seemingly patient.

Though it was implied in Na'Feel's voice that she would have like to have her hands on those crystals already yesterday. "Fine. How difficult is it to get those parts?"

Na'Feel snorted.

"Not difficult at all," Dulann informed him. "We have the choice to meet a White Star which is in the area or we could exit the hyperspace route at the next gate and get the parts on the nearest planet."

"Mr. Sasaki, try to hail the White Star and ask for the crystals."

"They don't answer, Captain. It seems they are under radio silence."

"Then let's head to the next planet. ETA?"

"3 hours 38 minutes, captain," Dulann delivered promptly as always.

"Ok, then let's get those crystals and be done with it," David said, smacking his hands together and rubbing them, probably the only movement he had gotten all day. He was almost stiff with inactivity and stretched his arms overhead for what seemed to be the thousandths time.

"Thank you, Captain," a very satisfied Na'Feel replied. Then she bowed and turned to leave the bridge.

David swivelled his chair while his gaze followed the Narn. Amused, he noted the red-hot glare directed at the reluctant door and wouldn't have been surprised if the door had retreated with a tremble. But, maybe really being of Centauri origin, the door stubbornly didn't budge any further than before.

Well, as entertaining as this little episode had been, it only had lasted a few amusing moments.

It was time to continue on his mission to tease Dulann.

From experience David knew that pictures and feelings worked best with the low-level telepath  well, more of an empath - so he tried his best to conjure explicit glimpses of what he would like to do later.

An almost innocent tickling kiss at the neck; a soft moist press of lips against lips; the light scrape of nails on skin under clothes; his mouth around Dulann's erection...

Heh! He had seen Dulann shift unnecessarily in his chair and he couldn't help the smirk spreading on his face.

An inhuman-like snort drew his attention back to the bridge and he just caught Sarah trying to suppress a chuckle.

Well, maybe his thoughts and his relationship were not that secret as he had still considered.

"Captain, permission to speak freely?"

He nodded, curious what was going on in Sarah's head.

"Just go!" she said, emphasizing her meaning with shooing hands. "I think we can handle a shopping trip without you."

As if that assurance would calm him. There were Sarah and Na'Feel involved! Poor merchant. In fact that would rather be a reason to stay on the bridge than to leave it.

"Dulann, care to join me for dinner?" Yeah, at least let's keep up the pretence.

"I will be with you in 15 minutes. I still have to finish some things."

"Good night, David. See you tomorrow!" Sarah smirked.

Oh, god! Everybody KNEW it. About it.

Having had enough embarrassment for today he quickly left the bridge and sighed in relief as the stubborn doors shut behind him.

He hated those idle times between missions. Nothing to do but stare at his unchanging computer display, waiting for status report after status report after status report... Na'Feel's had been the most exciting one for two days. And maybe he should have stayed on the bridge for the 'most exciting' jumpgate exit.

A huge yawn threatened to pop his jaw. Gawd, but inactivity was tiring!

Slowly he sauntered to his quarters. He was in no hurry, since Dulann would only join him some time later -- work wise 15 minutes could also possibly last twice as long. Maybe he'd take a shower? Wouldn't go amiss if they'd make out again. Maybe...maybe today...he'd like to go all the way and make love with Dulann. Quickly David set up the mental shields to block this thought from his lover; he wanted it to be a surprise. And yes, he felt today was the day, despite everything. Despite it being a perfectly normal and boring day. Nothing special except that he and Dulann might make love for the first time. He felt a hair-rising hum of excitement and arousal spreading. Thrilling tingling; walking with a spring in his step and whistling. He felt a face-splitting smile on his face and was sure his eyes were bright and shining, probably even twinkling.

Love-foolish giddiness; he hoped it would vanish until Dulann came. He felt like a tittering virgin. Well, Dulann-virgin at the very least.

And there were some first times in several other areas concerning Dulann. Like getting to know the in-laws in person (he had already heard much about them from Dulann and seen even more pictures); jumping out of an airlock (which hopefully would never happen -- not without space suits anyway); getting stuck to the sheets with herbal cream cheese (which he thought might compliment Dulann's taste quite deliciously -- but he could also be wrong); kiss in the top of the highest jalba tree on Neroon's estate (which could have happened if the tree hadn't been uprooted in the last storm -- now the second highest tree would have to do) and a myriad of other things.

In his quarters, David ran through a quick series of stretching and limbering-up exercises to get rid of some tenseness before heading into the tiny shower stall. Captain's privilege sometimes really paid off! And just one more reason to meet in his quarters instead of Dulann's.

After his hot shower, David noticed the cooler temperature in the quarters for the first time. He opted to dress properly instead of only donning his bathrobe. Icy fingers and toes wouldn't be very conducive to the initiation of foreplay but rather to cuddling. Not what he had in mind today. No, sir!

Whistling, David took some packaged sandwiches and vegetables out of the stasis box and arranged them on a plate. Even if they didn't eat right away, they would do so later. Officially this *had been* an invitation to dinner.

He set some tea to steep and finally lighted the candles in front of the triluminary. They would hopefully warm the air a little and lend a less stale scent to the air.

Not that it was romantic or anything

He had barely settled down in his sleeping alcove - which doubled as a couch right now - when finally Dulann appeared.

Dulann.

Quickly he rose and met Dulann halfway. He felt like he hadn't 'seen' Dulann at all. Which he actually hadn't - out of shifts. He missed the man and was just as excited as the day they had first kissed. His heart was trying to fly and his chest seemed too small for all the air he was breathing. His stomach was fluttering pleasantly as if undergoing some swift manoeuvres in an atmospheric flyer.

And then there was Dulann in his entirety, demanding lips and hands, delicious smell and warmth and a vibrating presence in his mind.

It seemed he wasn't the only one having missed some more intimate time. Not that he minded Dulann's forcefulness. It was always amazing how much he liked Dulann's almost aggressive advances once they'd become intimate. David never considered himself as reserved, demure or even passive and he gave as good as he got, but with Dulann... with Dulann he felt like he was allowed to just lay back and enjoy.

And it seemed dinner would have to wait until an undetermined time in the future.

Oh, well.

When they parted, their lips reluctantly clung together for a moment longer. Exhaled air brushed his cheek and his eyes nearly crossed with Dulann's nearness.

"How was your day, David?"

David snorted at the soft, ironic standard question. "You've been there. Have a guess."

"'Horny as hell and bad to the boot' would be an apt description. Or Kas'zha Rac'ine Te (erotic fantasies), as we Minbari say."

"You could have blocked me every time."

"If I had wanted to." Dulann's arms encircled his waist, drawing him even closer against the solid, warm body. David's socked feet bumped against Dulann's shoes before finding their place.

"Ah, are you admitting to a bit of boredom yourself?"

"It might have been a bit tedious, even monotonous these last few days but I wouldn't call it boredom," Dulann leered and daintily licked across David's lips but without deepening the contact to a kiss.

David would have been miffed if he hadn't felt Dulann's hips undulate growing hardness against his thigh.

"I live to serve," David groaned.

"Sh, you. Don't mock Sarah," Dulann whispered and humid, hot air ghosted over David's sensitive ear. David couldn't prevent a shudder, closed his eyes, leaning against Dulann.

"Believe me, Sarah is the farthest thing from my mind right now."

"But you are still talking"

"You have to try harder if you want to shut me up." David bit his lip and held his breath for a moment when Dulann's hand slid in his hair and ghosted over a well-known, sensitive area behind his ear, the thumb brushing over the spot that was still tingling from heated air. "But even then you know it to be unlikely. I'll just get less coherent."

"Not that you are making much sense usually."

"Why, you disrespectful, mischievous, underhanded..." David's breath hitched slightly when Dulann's all too clever fingers found another of his sensitive spots at his back. Under his shirt. Under his trousers. Just where his cleft began. Oh, that was wonderfully unfair!

"Yes, please continue."

'Hah! That was a mistake, Dulann. You know I can't but kiss that smirk.' Not caring the slightest that he kind of lost this verbal duel, he gripped Dulann's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A more proper kiss this time. Open-mouthed, tongues rubbing and twining, breath mingling.

This felt so good that he could do it for ever. This itching tingle and the smooth, warm gliding of moistened lips and tongues.

Only when it registered in his mind that his hands were only touching layers of uniform instead of warm skin did he release Dulann. "Care to loose some of those clothes?" he panted, grabbling at the stubborn fabric and trying to get some leverage to remove it.

"Only if you loose yours."

"Oh, for crying out loud!" David rolled his eyes in annoyance, shoved the Minbari away and hastily got rid of his own clothes. "Your turn," he commanded while stretching out on the bed and crossing the arms behind his head.

In a much more sedate but not teasingly slow pace, Dulann undressed before his eyes. He loved the no-nonsense revealing of his lover's body.

First the shoes were toed off and then the socks were also toed off. Dulann had amazingly nimble toes. Nice feet.

The vest was dropped to the floor, the shirt followed shortly and finally revealed pale skin. The belt and trousers were opened before they slid to the floor and Dulann stepped out of them.

Beautiful!

David smiled at Dulann.

He received a raised eyebrow and a certain glint in those impish blue eyes.

Then Dulann turned his back to David and shimmied out of his shorts.

David laughed at Dulann's playfulness because back or front, it made no difference to him. Nipples or blue patches. Equally nice. Especially in their bare state.

"Come here," David held out his hand for Dulann to join him. "I missed you."

Dulann took his hand. "It's only been three days since we last met! And we've seen each other on all of the other days."

"But I'm selfish. I want you all to myself. Just like this." David let his eyes wander over Dulann's body, revelling in the sight of well-known features, noting the slightly 'alien' set of rib cage and hips, the smooth but leathery texture of skin, the total absence of any hair.

And the cock.

Dulann's cock was just like his fingers: long, slender, elegant. Like a column of marble, smooth and mostly straight, the glans not as prominent as his own broad mushroom head.

Although he didn't bottom often he simply had to have this Perfect One in his arse. After he had licked it and roused it to sufficient desperation on Dulann's part.

Grinning at his own thoughts, David brushed the back of his hand over Dulann's half-hard cock. It twitched in response.

He looked up at Dulann again and his friend regarded him with this calm joy that seemed as much a part of Dulann as his bonecrest.

With practiced ease and familiarity Dulann slipped inside the sleeping alcove and stretched out next to David, facing him. With a flick of his wrist, he activated the gravity field that protected the sleeper from turbulences and prevented them from falling out of the narrow bed.

"Your skin feels cold."

"Yeah, the temperature is a little low for lying around naked."

Dulann gathered him close and rubbed his arm and back. As nice as that was, he'd rather Dulann's hands busied themselves in a different way. And it really was too cold. 17 °C. He shivered. Not even warm thoughts were enough against this.

"Blanket?" he begged, tilting his head slightly.

"Of course," Dulann at once pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped them up tightly. "Better, Zha'aia?"

David smiled at Dulann's use of the Minbari term of endearment. It felt immensely, embarrassingly good to be called 'sweetheart'.

"Yeah, and still interested." He rubbed his starting erection against Dulann's hardness. He threw his head back at the volcanic heat suffusing his stimulated erection and his eyes fell closed. It was so much better to just feel. He didn't really need to see. His hands were eyes enough, and so he let his hands roam as his gaze had earlier, appreciating Dulann's form through mere touch.

In answer he felt Dulann's hand grabbing his butt and his hips undulated to create even more friction on their respective members. It didn't take long and his own curving hardness made the initial slide more of a bump. Rougher and almost more arousing. David rolled on his back and pulled Dulann on top in one smooth move.

Better, comfortable. Nice and warm. Dulann's silky-dry skin touching him everywhere and the velvety-sticky, kind-of-leather mattress against his back were tantalizing his sensitive skin and he couldn't help it but rub against it, with his arms and legs, his back. He was shifting restlessly against any kind of contact. 'Touch. Touch me Dulann.'

"David, look at me."

Panting, David snapped his eyes open at the command and found Dulann gazing down at him, holding his head in place and gently stroking his hair.

"Try to calm down. Stay with me, don't loose yourself in sensation. It's bad enough if it's happening to one of us," Dulann chuckled.

Oh, yeah. Telepathic-empathic feedback loop. He never knew there could be drawbacks to having sex with an empath, that there could be too much sensations and emotions flowing back and forth, that an empath could get caught in it.

Dulann continued to stroke his hair. Felt so good. He leaned into the touch like a cat.

But why would he and not Dulann? Weird. Scary weird.

"I think I'll pass on my plans for today. *That* was something else."

"You had plans?" Dulann asked with a slight frown. But there was more curiosity than annoyance behind it.

Which meant Whoot! "Hah! Effective blocking. I knew I could do it."

"Indeed. There is still hope for Humans. They are capable of learning. -So?"

"So? I thought about going all the way, I wanted to have you inside of me. But I think I would pass out today. If mere frottage is already putting me out of my mind. Where were we?"

"David..."

"Yeah?" David let his hands roam over his lover's back, until the repetition made his hands all tingly numb.

"Nothing. Later. You wanted to continue?"

Yes, yes, yes!

He still craved Dulann's touch but it wasn't as urgent as before. "Kiss?"

Dulann softly pressed his lips on David's, initiating a slow kiss. Far too slowly for David's taste. He spread his legs to accommodate Dulann between them. Then he teased Dulann's lips with his tongue until he was given access.

When unexpectedly Dulann's hand wrapped around both their cocks, David whimpered in his throat and thrust his hips repeatedly. One of his legs had slung over Dulann's back without him noticing. Only when Dulann's hand wandered to his cleft did he realize that he had given access. And he wasn't sure where he liked the hand better. Everything felt so unbelievable, so intense, so unbearably intense. He could feel the movement of every hair on his body. Every cell in his skin seemed to be sensitive to Dulann's hot touch. Cool air that penetrated under the blanket gave him pimples and made every other touch almost excruciating.

This time he noticed when he was about to drift off again on sensation and he tried to open his eyes but it was so difficult and suddenly he just clung to Dulann with all his might as not to get lost in his own mind.

Dulann still was a wonderful warm presence above him and he felt the muscles under Dulann's skin shift with each movement against his chest, Dulann's peaked nipples trailed almost roughly against his skin and made him tremble. Dulann's firm hand on their cocks drove him crazy and he felt the burning heat of fluid leaving his slit and smearing chillingly over his flesh. Getting so close it was burning! He writhed in near pain and gasped, when the head of his penis made contact with the hard flesh of Dulann's stomach. Even the air was hot and thick and almost painful on his skin, in his lungs.

David whined; he desperately needed to fall over the edge, was so near, but couldn't seem to reach the point. Desperately, he pressed against Dulann, his spine arched from tailbone to neck, almost dislodging his lover hadn't he clung to him so tightly.

Then there was this little nudge, like a compulsion whispered in his mind and he came with something resembling a relieved sob. He started to shake.

His outward perception only slowly returned. He blinked dancing spots from scrunched shut eyes and slowly relaxed cramped muscles. His grip must have hurt Dulann. Apologetically he stroked over the reddened marks.

He didn't know if Dulann had reached completion, only knew that he had been too far off to notice anything but his own sensory pleasure.

"Sorry," His voice only came in an unrecognizable, hoarse whisper.

Dulann's answer was a silent laughter that puzzled David's addled brain even more.

Which only caused Dulann to actually start shaking with laughter.

"Don't be, David, it wasn't your fault." The Minbari was patting David's chest in reassurance and teasingly tugged at the hair he found there. David scowled at Dulann; the other knew he hated this.

Dulann smoothed his hand over the offended part and smiled his best, charming smile.

Even knowing about its effect, didn't prevent the smile from working on David; he smiled back.

"I'm the one who is sorry about what happened. I should have realized earlier."

A hand carded through David's hair, which he preferred to the chest hair tugging, and it was surprisingly less distracting and intense than every other touch just seconds ago.

"I fear we have a bit of a situation here."

A thumb brushed over his cheek bringing wetness to his attention. Sweat? Tears?

"Situation?" It was still a bit difficult to follow Dulann's words.

"This was my fault," Dulann rubbed at his own temple and looked away.

Was he embarrassed? Abashed? David reached out and made Dulann look at him again. "What kind of situation?"

Dulann sighed and rested his forehead on David's chest for a brief moment, chuckling again, judging from the movement of Dulann's back under his hands. Then he looked at David. "You remember our connection and what I explained to you? It seems it has gotten even more complex. I'm quite surprised myself. I'm only a weak telepath, hardly worthy of special training. The amount of blocking I need can be achieved simply through meditation and a certain discipline of the mind. Although, I have been told that there might be individuals who are difficult to 'ignore' due to brainwave patterns similar to my own. The ease of sharing our minds has always been astonishing and it seems our patterns have attuned even further and now we are experiencing some unanticipated, enhanced effects. I've unconsciously been feeding your emotions and sensations back to you, this way amplifying them in a feedback loop. Usually a mind connection - a Te'wa like ours forms at a much slower pace and it is easier to adapt, or so I have been told."

Dulann was blathering. Which equalled 'Dulann was nervous and didn't make sense for once'. Which might also be due to his still spaced-out, drugged mind.

"Meaning?"

"Since you finally managed to block your thoughts from me you can continue practicing something new. You'll have to learn to block my accidental intrusions, while I try to minimize said intrusions."

David groaned in desperation, a headache already forming in sympathy. And he hadn't even gotten 'real' sex for all the trouble!

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Minbari words and phrases were taken from John Hightower's Minbari dictionary and have been applied liberally. 
> 
> Thanks for all the help, Finduilas! You made me stay awake and  
> write, instead of going to bed and get a good night's sleep. ;-)


End file.
